


Hunter and prey

by Dreamers_den



Series: Red and Lime [2]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Danger, Denial of Feelings, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Impostor on hunt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamers_den/pseuds/Dreamers_den
Summary: Silently, Red opened the door and slipped inside. Like expected, Lime was in the middle of work, completely focused on checking the supplies and making inventory. While he was noting something down in his datapad, Red soundlessly sneaked behind his back.It would be so easy to finish this. Swallowing, Red reached both hands towards Lime.
Relationships: Lime & Red (Among Us)
Series: Red and Lime [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098338
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Hunter and prey

Since Red arrived to Skeld, he had already memorized the layout of the ship. All the secret corners that weren´t visible on the first sight, all places that were safe, all places that weren´t. He found his own shortcuts through the ship, blind spots of cameras, rooms where people usually went on their own.

It helped with his task. 

Humans were predictable, in their little routines. Most of the tasks were recurring, and Red quickly learned the timetable. He knew when to hit Electrical to corner a lonely crewmate, and when to hang around the Cafeteria with everyone in sight. So far, no one suspected him beyond the default level of paranoia, especially not after Lime vouched for him during a few recent emergency meetings.

That left Red with enough freedom to move around and do his work.

All the time, he kept one eye on Lime. The other man went through his tasks with anxious patience, doing everything he was told to do, with close to no enthusiasm. He didn´t show in Cafeteria as often as Red did, but Red occasionally managed to corner him somewhere else on the ship.

This time, Red was pretty sure that he could find the mentioned crewmate in Storage. He vented through Electrical to save some time, and quietly sneaked the rest of way through empty corridor. At the door, Red stopped and listened. When he heard a faint sound of steps, his lips stretched into a smirk.

Silently, he opened the door and slipped inside. Like expected, Lime was in the middle of work, completely focused on checking the supplies and making inventory. While he was noting something down in his datapad, Red soundlessly sneaked behind his back.

It would be so easy to finish this. Swallowing, Red reached both hands towards Lime. He had his own task to do and this was a perfect chance to do it. His fingers hovered centimeters from Lime´s shoulders, the closeness of other´s body so intense that Red could practically feel the tingling on his palms.

So close!

Unconsciously, his fingers bent like claws. There was nothing that could stop him now. Red slightly lent forward, hovering behind Lime´s back. Now, or-

Humans evolved far from their animal ancestors. But some trace of old instincts had to remain deep in Lime´s brain, some ancient impulse to run that awakes in prey if there´s predator around. He abruptly raised his head from the datapad and looked over shoulder, flinching sharply when he saw Red.

“Oh, god,” gasping, Lime leant one hand on the supply crate. “Red! You have to stop sneaking on me like that, you almost gave me a heart attack!”

Slowly, Red lowered his hands and relaxed his stance. He hung his head under Lime´s berating and waited for the other man to catch his breath. Once the outburst passed, Red risked looking up and saw Lime sitting down on the crate.

“Really, couldn´t you say something?” Lime wondered accusatorily. He placed a palm on his chest as if willing his heart to slow down after the scare and shook his head. “What are you even doing here?”

“I finished my other tasks early,” Red retorted.

“Do you have any tasks left?”

“Uhm…” _yes_ … “no.” Sighing, Red shook his head. This was a task that he wouldn´t finish today. Still, delaying inevitable had its advantages, he thought, when Lime smiled at him through the helmet.

“Wanna help me with inventory?” Lime asked. “There isn´t much left,” he added hastily, as if not wanting to impose on Red´s willingness too much.

The question made Red smirk. With all those fancy prey instincts that made Lime sense the danger without seeing or hearing it, he could be astonishingly obvious once the danger was right in front of his face. But there might be explanation, Red thought, watching Lime´s soft smile and bright eyes. Maybe as long as they were facing each other, Lime wasn´t really in danger.

Moving towards next row of crates to count the supplies, Red wondered when exactly he stopped being the hunter. When did he step into a trap there seemed to be no escape from? 

“Thanks,” Lime said at his side and when Red glanced that way, he noticed other man smiling at him. Then Lime turned away, focusing on the inventory again. Following his example, Red looked back at crates, running fingers along the line of label.

When was he caught?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very appreciated.:)


End file.
